


undread, discovered at night

by Visardist



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24230893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Visardist/pseuds/Visardist
Summary: Psyche ponders her husband.
Relationships: Eros/Psyche (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	undread, discovered at night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Scytale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scytale/gifts).



What does a monster seem? Psyche came to her marriage-bed a virgin, but she doubts any ordinary husband would have felt different. His hands feel the same as her own -- a little bigger, a little calloused, but unclawed. His lips are soft, and his teeth don't seem any sharper. 

She can't judge whether he fucks like a monster. She certainly enjoys her nights. He won't hold her close. Perhaps her husband fears she'll shy away from his scales or fur. But in his gentle voice, his loving attention, she could love him no matter any monstrous visage, any fearsome gaze.


End file.
